Take a bow
by Alligra
Summary: Ela acreditou nele e após um temporada fora, o garoto acabou com absolutamente tudo. SasuxSaku


Take a Bow RIHANNA

_Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi._

_**How about a round of applause**_

_**A standing ovation**_

A garoa já se transformara em uma forte chuva, que balançava a folhagem das árvores e formava poças no chão de terra. Chocando-se contra a janela, as pequeninas gotas escorriam, deslizando delicadamente e perdendo-se no vazio até que alcançasse a rua, fundindo-se às suas semelhantes.

_**You look so dumb right now**_

_**Standing outside my house**_

_**Trying to apologize**_

Desejou ser qualquer um desses pequenos pingos para desaparecer momentaneamente daquele mundo. As imagens ainda estavam vivas em sua mente. Como pôde ser tão idiota? E lá estava ele na porta, persistente, parecia que não iria embora. _"Canalha. Tomara que morra com essa chuva." _Fechou os olhos com força e as imagens tomaram formas em sua mente.

_**You're so ugly when you cry**_

_**Please, just cut it out**_

_Após duas merecidas semanas de férias, finalmente estava de volta. É, aquele descanso a havia feito muito bem. Precisava se desligar um pouco do hospital, da vida corrida, das cobranças... A temporada na montanha foi bem aproveitada. Apenas ela, o vento e os harmoniosos sons da natureza._

_O Sol brilhava convidativo sob o céu do Konoha. A mochila com poucas roupas pendia em seu ombro esquerdo e os curtos cabelos róseos bagunçaram com a forte brisa que passou por ali. Cumprimentou os vigias de plantão e encaminhou-se para a casa principal do Clã Uchiha._

_Desde que ele voltara e declarara que correspondia aos sentimentos dela, o namoro engatou e passaram a viver juntos. Ela estava feliz, adorava ficar com ele, sentir as mãos fortes em si, os lábios e aqueles olhos negros ainda tão cheios de mistérios, que ela desvendaria com o tempo._

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_Pegou a chave que levara consigo e abriu a porta. Largou a mochila e a chave sobre o sofá marrom e correu escada a cima até chagar ao quarto deles. Sabia que ele dormia até tarde aos domingos, então tentou fazer o máximo de silêncio que sua ansiedade lhe permitia. Parou na frente da porta de madeira escura e envernizada, passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando arrumá-los, e abriu-a._

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**You really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go**_

_Torpor._

_Dois corpos entrelaçados entre os lençóis brancos de algodão. Ele abraçava a outra pela cintura e descansava a cabeça na brechinha entre o pescoço e o ombro da outra jovem, assim como fazia com ela. Traição. Desejara milhares de vezes nunca ter que passar por aquilo, mas não há como mandar em algo que não depende de nós. O rapaz não resistira à tentação da carne, foi fraco. Mesmo após ela tê-lo esperado por todo aquele tempo._

_**Curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Very entertaining**_

_Tristeza._

_As lágrimas começaram a descer, num pranto angustiado. Logo depois, chegaram os soluços. Infames barulhinhos traidores. O moreno abriu os olhos com o barulho abafado e, ao reconhecê-la, levantou-se de um pulo, enrolado no lençol. A figura atrás dele remexeu-se sonolenta com o solavanco, mas não pareceu se importar e voltou a dormir. Sasuke chegou perto e tentou tocar a namorada, mas ela deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na mão._

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_Raiva._

_Desceu as escadas correndo. Já estava no centro da sala quando o rapaz conseguiu alcançá-la e segurou-a pelo braço._

_- Pará de ser infantil. Foi mal, eu não pensei..._

_- Não imaginou que eu pudesse chagar na hora H, não é? Aposto que pensou que poderia se safar, que eu não ia nem desconfiar. Ou deve ter pensado que se eu os encontra-se ia perdoá-lo, não? Desculpe Sasuke, mas eu não sou tão idiota e ingênua como antigamente. Talvez eu só tenha sido estúpida de acreditar nas suas palavras: "Eu te amo." Hunf... Palavras de um traidor. Caí como um patinho na sua armadilha, grande caçador. Deveria estar orgulhoso. – falou e um sorriso de deboche surgiu em sua face._

_- Eu falei sério quando disse isso._

_- Se falou tão sério, por que? – encarou-o, mas ele não conseguiu sustentar e abaixou o olhar._

_**Grab your clothes and get gone**_

_**You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on**_

_**Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one**_

_**This just looks like a re-run**_

_**Please, what else is on**_

_- Eu... Eu não sei, tá legal?! – passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados._

_- Você é deprimente. – tentou soltar-se puxando o braço, mas ele segurava fortemente. E, numa fração de segundos em que ele não raciocinou claramente, puxou-a e colou seus lábios aos dela. Talvez ela cede-se e esquecesse tudo._

_Mas oposto a esse pensamento, ela empurrou-o e limpou a boca com o dorso da mão. E a próxima coisa que ele viu foi um vaso sendo arremessado contra ele, dando-lhe apenas o tempo necessário para desviar e fazer com que os cacos se estilhaçassem na parede, ao invés de na sua cabeça._

_- Você é louca?!_

_- Que pena, não sabia? Deveria escolher melhor suas companheiras. – nesse instante reconheceu Ino ao pé da escada, enrolada no lençol, olhando atordoada para os dois. Sentiu a raiva crescer ainda mais, enquanto na outra surgia uma culpa sem tamanho. – E talvez eu deva seguir o mesmo conselho para com as minhas amizades._

_Percebendo que a resposta havia sido direcionada a si, a loira abaixou os olhos, envergonhada._

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**You really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go**_

_Sakura olhou de Ino para Sasuke, virou-se e saiu na garoa, que começara a cair, em direção à sua casa._

O celular vibrava insistentemente, mas não se dava ao trabalho de atender. As lágrimas, agora secas, deixaram sua trilha de melancolia na face alva. A chuva já começava a parar, então abriu a janela.

_**Curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

- Você está tão ridículo ai em baixo. Tá esperando o quê?

- Você descer aqui e esquecer tudo isso.

- Espere sentado.

- Desculpa, ok?! Eu me arrependo muito. Não dá pra parar com isso agora? Sabe que eu te amo, você é a única. – declarou, um tanto quanto envergonhado.

- Poupe-me desse seu discurso estúpido. – um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seu rosto. Passados alguns minutos, o sorriso zombeteiro sumiu a garota desapareceu da janela.

"_Sabia que ela não ia agüentar. É só esperar e já ela aparece."_

Abriu os braços e fechou as pálpebras esperando a moça correr ao seu encontro e jogar-se em cima dele, derramando mil lágrimas e pedindo perdão por ter agido como uma boba. Aí, ele a maltrataria mais um pouco até que ela implorasse para tê-lo de volta e, enfim, ele diria que a aceitava e a levaria para sua casa, onde uma tarde calorosa esperava por eles. Sorriu triunfante. Era um bom plano.

_**And the award for the best lie goes to you**_

_**For make it me believe that you could be**_

_**Faithful to me**_

_**And here you speech out**_

_**How about a round of applause**_

_**A standing ovation**_

No entanto, ele não contava com o elemento surpresa. Ao invés dos braços de Sakura, vieram roupas. Olhou perplexo para o alto e viu apenas uma mistura de blusas, calças e outras peças, que ele havia esquecido por ali depois de longas e admiráveis noites de amor, chovendo sobre ele. Depois vieram os eletrônicos: um som e a TV que havia dado de presente a ela. Conseguiu desviar a tempo, fazendo os eletrônicos se espatifarem no chão.

- Que que cê tá fazendo?! Isso são roupas de grife e essas coisas aqui – apontou para a pilha de metal, agora inútil – foram bem caras.

- Pois eu num tô nem ligando, Sr. Insensível! Não quero nada seu por aqui.

- Venha aqui Sakura, vamos ter uma conversa. JÁ! – ordenou, como se ela fosse apenas um cachorrinho adestrado.

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**You really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go**_

_**Curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

E para surpresa dele e da pequena platéia que se formara em volta da casa, a mulher apareceu na porta. Sasuke largou as roupas no chão e abriu novamente os braços para abraçá-la. Ela caminhou na sua direção e suas pálpebras se fecharam. No entanto, ao fechar os braços, abraçou apenas o vazio, enquanto um leve cheiro de queimado começava a impregnar o ar. Virou-se instantaneamente e viu os tecidos retorcidos começarem a virar cinzas e se espalharem com o vento.

Imóvel e de queixo caído, desarmado. Essa era a imagem do grande Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura parou à sua frente, tocou levemente o queixo do rapaz e empurrou para cima.

- Melhor fechar a boca, Sasuke-kun. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido. E entrou em casa.

Nunca se sentira tão bem.

_**Very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_**But it's over now**_

**FIM!**


End file.
